Le Zombie Spree
by sushiedchicken
Summary: Natsu found himself holding onto a butcher knife for dear life. The guild has been infested by zombies and he didn't know why. The prize? I don't know. Read to find out.


_**FairyTail Eerie Anecdotes Segment 1**_

-oOo-

_Segment: __**Le Zombie Spree**_

_Truth be told, I m getting spooked up due to this setting. I didn t know the guild can be this creepy at night time. Well, I guess it s just the upshot of those things here. Whatever and yap, yap I don t really give a damn about all of this; I just need to get through this._

Natsu Dragneel found himself holding onto a butcher knife he came across to for dear life. His clothes were already tattered and some parts of them have been spilled with _blood. _For some kind of reason, he can t use magic, and physical battle seemed to be futile to carry out, especially with those _kinds _of monsters, or whatever people may call it.

Clank. Thud. Clip clop. Rat- a- tat- tat. Sniff, sniff.

Natsu stirred in apprehension, he knew that scent: The treacherous but passionate scent of a certain white headed woman who always tied her bangs directly obverse to her forehead. But there s one weird detail that s bothering him, the scent is so overpowering, so pungent, so ripe and apt that Natsu thought he was going to vomit. And moments later, he _did. _

It didn t take much longer before Natsu realized that he s truly in a space of vulnerability. He knew Mirajane was coming. She s a strong personage. Even without magic, she s very formidable. And she s one of those _kinds _now. So yeah, Natsu isn t stupid enough to never take an interest this time, particularly that he s in a whopping peril.

Natsu grasped the handle of his butcher knife as he molded his body to a fighting stance. He has to stay till the end if he wants to get the _Grand Prize_. He almost gasped at the sight of a terrifying shadow of a body that shook disturbingly.

Make it snappy, Mira. I don t want to hurt you badly, Natsu stated confidently despite the nauseating smell the woman emitted, actually cursing his remarkable sense of smell for making him less indomitable here and now.

The woman growled, and Natsu deemed that it was a bad sign. To cut a long story short, it really is. More shadows appeared beside the moonlit ground. As if scripted, they all shook at the same bizarre rhythm that sent shivers down to Natsu s stomach.

The creatures stepped out to the moonlit part one by one, Natsu began thinking. Really, what they re doing is bit of ominous, too correlational to come about. Does anyone agree?

Well, that really doesn t matter.

_They were Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Laxus, Laki, Kinana, Laki, Max, Jet, Droy and of course, Mirajane. Wait, where the hell is __**she**__? Anyhow, they all had the chartreuse complexion, the color of a freaking rancid fish! :O_

Natsu forced himself not to vomit; their color reminded him of the spoiled fish Happy once gave him, saying it was cooked with a green kind of flame. He assumed that all green were tasty so without any hesitations, he chomped it down only to be admitted to a hospital for a case of gastronomic poisoning.

But no, he has to stand up and come to blows with these rancid people. Yeah, yeah he is their friend but how can he possibly stay put and just allow them to eat a portion of him so that he can become like them? _No way, over my dead body. _

_I just knocked out everybody in the kitchen, Elfman, Loke, and Erza. I managed to take them out easily thanks to their caught up speed. They look scary but not really that formidable, it s just a bit unnerving that they didn t smell that bad unlike these people here._

_I just hope that they'll be as bad as the people in the kitchen_. With that, he gulped hard. He has to suck it all up, he can't back down now especially that he's just already a couple of steps to the forefront of victory.

They all began to attack him with brute force. Natsu is too genius to let himself be chomped so he just swayed the butcher knife randomly, obliviously cutting off some parts of his friends' body.

After what seemed like to be forever, Natsu managed to get rid of them. Blood rushed through their headless chartreuse bodies like waterfall, and Natsu knew what to do better than just stare at them- laugh.

He laughed hysterically, onyx eyes full with overripe passion and confidence moved their way to look up, as like bragging his victory to the heavens. (More like to the roof lol.)

But he forgot about her. So yeah, things aren't done yet. _Okay, so much for bragging by this time_. He frowned.

Clank. Clank. Wheeze. Wham!

_Why does life has to be cruel? Everything seems to be irony, even fate. Sure, 'save the best for last', you people always say. Well, if you're in my situation, would you even be able to say just one word in that freaking phrase? _

Shadow after shadow started reappearing in front of Natsu. Countless undead mages gawked at him with those lifeless red orbs.

Gildarts, Master Makarov, Master Mavis, Mystogan, and other strong physical battle experts arrived. Natsu wondered for a moment on how they turned into these kind of monsters if they're really strong. Even Mira, Erza and Laxus got bitten too, which is also kind of unbelievable.

_All I know is a simple word that will describe what is happening now, and that is __**weirdness**__._

"N-Natsu! Save me!" A coquettish voice ringed out from somewhere, and Natsu knew that it was best time to panic.

"Lucy! Where are you?!" Natsu shouted out, actually a tad happy that she doesn't moan and groan like what the others are doing. His eyes kinked, scanning the place for Lucy's placement possibilities.

Brows met at one point, ears turned crimson red, eyes leered through that one particular spot, and heart- his heart is on the verge of breaking. What the hell is Lucy doing there in the midst of those Sabertooth Guild bastards?

_And why are they even here?_

"Get the hell off Lucy's sight now," Natsu growled, almost sounding like a dragon exactly made to brawl.

Rogue and Sting just let out a low grunt and started to attack Natsu with some daggers that came out from No-One-Knows-Where.

Natsu was so distracted by the muffled cries of the blond and didn't notice that he's getting cuts and bruises from the twin dragon slayers.

He was obviously getting irritated. So, with one random blow of his butcher knife, two heads flew up to the roof and hanged down to the broken chandelier.

Natsu smiled at himself in satisfaction then hurriedly went to Lucy's side.

"Lucy, are you fine?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes Natsu, thanks, I'm fine," Lucy replied, brushing her tears away.

Suddenly, Natsu pulled her to a tight hug. Lucy didn't seemed to mind and even nuzzled her head deeper into Natsu's chest.

_Wait,_

_Something is weird._

Natsu tilted his head sideward and saw the other undead people. They were grinning, sending shivers down his spine once again. Why aren't they attacking?

Natsu felt cold hands grasp each of his shoulders, and of course it was Lucy's.

"Lucy, what is the-"

Brown lifeless lovely eyes tinged with black pupils stared at his own merely centimeters away. Natsu gulped hard. Is she going to kiss him?

"Dream on, Natsu. Thank the heavens because they made it free," Lucy whispered as she slowly sunk her head down his neck, slightly licking a part.

"L-Lucy, what a-are you d-doing?" Natsu stuttered, breathing hitched and heart pumping too much blood up to his face.

"I am the mother of all zombies here," Lucy stated, tightening her grip at Natsu's shoulders.

Too bad, Natsu was too distracted by the huge mounds of skin stuck up in his stomach to pay so much attention to what she's saying.

"I pretended like helpless then I spread the disease by biting off a part of them, making them all my servants," she explained.

"Stop this Lucy," Natsu replied more seriously.

"Oh, no I can't, my dear Natsu," Lucy retorted with an evil giggle. "Anyway, Natsu, I'm planning to make you my King. How does that sound?"

"The King of Zombies? Are you out of your mind, Lucy?" Natsu asked, trying to get out of her grip but she's just too strong, which is a tad peculiar since she's always the one who gets to be the damsel in distress.

Lucy pouted, Natsu felt bad all of a sudden.

"Don't you want to be with me, Natsu?" Lucy asked with a sad, teasing tone.

Natsu flushed red, "Sure, I want to... But this is wrong! I just want everything to be normal!"

Lucy just laughed at his account. "But I don't want that, I want an extraordinary life. Don't you want that too?"

"Isn't the way we're living not weird enough? Lucy, get a grip and wake up, I know you're being possessed or something!"

"Natsu, I'm not," Lucy replied in a much serious tone.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm the prize, Natsu."

_Crap, I totally forgot about the prize! What was the prize again?_

"I'm the prize, Natsu."

_What?!_

"I'm the prize, Natsu."

_I don't get it!_

"I'm the prize, Natsu."

Teeth was pressed down on his shoulders, and the sound of chewing was heard all over the guild. Natsu's eyesight became blurry and all he could see is the blond chomping down a part of his neck.

"Natsu, you taste good."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

"No! I don't want to be a zombie!"

"Natsu! What in the world are you babbling about?!" Erza asked loudly.

"Natsu, calm down!" Lucy added.

"What is happening to him?" Gray asked.

Natsu fluttered his eyes open and saw the whole of FairyTail crowded around his sleeping figure.

"Zombies!" Natsu yelped in surprise and ran away in the speed of light.

ㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈㅈ

Yeah, I'm addicted to zombies and this idea won't get itself off from me mind. I suck at making oneshots, especially at endings. Duhhh I'm a hopeless piece of whatever. Hahaha.

Anyway, I don't own FairyTail and blah blah.

Please review~


End file.
